Aluminous particulate material finds particular application as a desirable raw material for forming aluminous products, for example, alumina abrasive grains having high performance characteristics. Beyond abrasive applications, there is a particular desirability for creating aluminous particulate material having varying morphology. Since particulate morphology can have a profound impact upon the applications of the material, a need has arisen in the art for creation of new materials for applications beyond abrasives, including fillers utilized in specialty coating products and various polymer products and in forming high porosity support materials for use with catalysts. Other applications include those in which the aluminous particulate material is utilized in its as-formed state, rather than as a feedstock material. In addition to the interest in creating new materials, processing technology enabling the formation of such materials needs to be developed as well. In this regard, such processing technology is desirably cost effective, is relatively straightforward to control, and provides high yields.